Journey of Juubi
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Journey of Juubi

Prologue

Summary: A single mistake can have severe consequences. This holds true for Naruto, who is neglected for his three sisters. What if Naruto ditched Konoha during the Uchiha massacre, and headed towards the outside world of the Elemental nations, and what new adventures will he have?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/multi kekkei genkai/kenjutsu/Fuinjutsu Naruto

Massive Minato/Kushina/Jiraiya/council/teams 7/8/9/10/villains bashing

No Hiruzen/Tsunade/Shizune/Rin/Nono/Hanare/Yukimi/Tenten/Ino bashing

A/N: I'm planning on utilizing pseudo Jinchuriki in this fic, and that concept will be explained in further detail at the end of the chapter.

Pairings: Naruto/harem Minato/Kushina OC/Anko Oc/Tsunade

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

A small 4-year old Naruto glared at the ongoing scene. He was watching his "supposed" family training and playing together in the large backyard. Now he loved his three sisters Natsuki, Narumi, and Naomi dearly, the problem was his parents: Minato and Kushina. Why did Naruto have such a problem with his parents? Well, it all started, when the foolish gama-sanin Jiraiya had been given a "enlightening prophecy" from an elder toad, stating a child would rise one day to become the savior of the ninja lands and beyond. After informing Minato and Kushina, the three had immediately started Naruto's sisters on training without as much telling them why they were moving so fast all of a sudden, only saying clan children were trained at a young age to better prepare for the future. In his infinite wisdom, Jiraiya had immediately dismissed Naruto, saying he only had the soul of Kyuubi, and not the power. Surprisingly enough, both Minato and Kushina agreed, saying the academy would train him, however what they didn't know was that Naruto had heard the entire thing,hiding behind a hidden door. Sighing to himself, Naruto disappeared into his room, a room in a forgotten sub-level of the compound, which he had turned into his own private room, and other things. Collapsing on his bed, Naruto felt himself being pulled into his mind.

MINDSCAPE

Naruto blinked, when he saw he wasn't in his room. 'O-Okay, this is new" he said, before seeing where he was exactly. "Oh joy, as if my life wasn't lousy enough" Naruto groaned. "Well we wouldn't say that kit-kun" a feminine voice said. Naruto followed the voice, until he came to a large open room, where six pairs of eyes looked at him. "Kit-kun you made it" the figure in the middle chirped happily, revealing a massive kitsune with beautiful violet orbs. "Your Kyuubi" Naruto asked incredulous? "Why yes, yes I am the ultra awesome Kyuubi, but I'll let you get away with calling me your Yoko-chan" Kyuubi said, as it disappeared in a flash of crimson light, revealing a young woman that looked to be in her late teens to early twenties, wearing and red form-fitting yukata with a violet sash and a black obi doing a pose. Naruto and the other two figures only blinked several times, before two loud facepalms were heard. Yoko, meanwhile walked up to Naruto, scooping him up in her arms. Naruto at first was nervous, but felt the feeling of warmth, love, and protection, just like the feeling he got from Tsunade, Shizune, Nono, Yukimi, Hanare, Rin, the Ichirakus, Hiruzen, Nayori, Mikoto, and Hikari. Yoko giglled, seeing Naruto lay his head on her shoulder. Looking back, she signaled the other two to do the same. The other two figures moved into the light, revealing, a violet leech, and a large silver dragon, that turned into young women, only with yukatas in purple and silver. "Hello little one, my name is Ryoko, or Reibi" the woman with long purple hair said. "You can call me Bahu, or Juubi" The woman with silver hair said.

TIMESKIP

Naruto was surprised when he found out yoko, Bahu, and Ryoko, along with their eight other sisters were all brought into existence by Hagaromo Otsusuki, otherwise known as the sage of Six Paths. He was even more shocked to find he was the reincarnation of the sage. "Kit-kun, before anything else, we want to help you in your quest" Yoko said. "You see those three bakas don't know it yet, but you are the one destined to bring a new era of peace, and unknown to those "so-called fuinjutsu masters" I regained all of my powers once I was sealed in you" Yoko explained. "How are you going to help me" Naruto asked? "Why we'll train you of course Bahu said smiling. "Though, I'd advise getting extra help on the outside" Ryoko said. "You could ask Hiruzen, Itachi, Shissui, ,Tsunade, Shizune, Rin, Yugao, Hanare, Nono, Mikoto, and Hikari for help" Yoko said. "I also think we'll give you some kekkei genkai, however we'll have to give your own a bit of a jumpstart" Bahu said. "You mean I already have kekkei genkai" Naruto asked? "Yep, but we won't tell you what they are kitkun" Yoko said.

"BAM!"

Yoko could be seen doing a facevault with her legs sticking straight up, while rivers of tears poured from her eyes. Naruto looked to see both Ryoko and Bahu with tick marks on their heads, and their fists where Yoko's head was. "All right Naruto, between the three of us, we'll give you six kekkei genkai each, and the best part is that we'll let you come up with thedesign for them, however there will be some exceptions" Bahu said. "First, you can't have the Sharingan or Byakugan." "Second, no Mokuton" Ryoko said. "Finally, no chakra chains, Jinton, Koton, or Shikotsumyaku." "I take it I have those, or some variation of it"Naruto asked? He got a nod in return. "There's no hurry, since your only four right now" Bahu said. Naruto nodded, before helping Yoko to her feet. "Aww, my little kit-kun" Yoko said, scooping him up in her arms again. "Thank you Yoko kaa-chan, Ryoko kaa-chan, and Bahu kaa-chan" Naruto said, before fading from his mind. "Did he just" Ryoko asked? Two nods confirmed her answer, before all three erupted into volcanoes of tears.

NARUTO

Naruto awoke in his bed. "I think its time I get serious" he said to himself, as he began to put his plan into action. Little did anyone know, just what ground-shaking events were going to come.

End Prologue

A/N: Now for an explanation on pseudo jinchuriki. Essentially, what a pseudo jinchuriki is a person who hosts a portion of biju chakra that has manifested, whether from fuinjutsu, and the chakra turns into a familiar like a summon. Thus the host gains that familiar's characteristics. (Yes, I'm aware of how Amaru and Sora could be classified in this category, however only Sora will have remnants of Kyuubi's chakra."

A/N: Almost forgot, the most important part: A pseudo Jinchuriki's chakra level is on par with Kyuubi, and will have an elemental affinity

Pseudo Biju:

0-tailed Oryx

1-tailed prarie Dog

2-Tailed Bear

3-tailed sea horse

4-tailed Sloth

5-tailed Snowbird

6-tailed Phoenix

7-tailed Lizard

8-tailed serpent

9-tailed jungle cat

10-tailed wolf

Harem:

Fem Juubi

Fem Kyuubi

Fem Reibi

Mikoto

Nayori

Hikari Hyuuga (OC)

Shizune

Rin

Nono

Hanare

Yukimi

Ayame

Hana

Okyo

Kyoko (OC)

Yuko (OC)

Tsubaki

Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Natsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Azami

Yakumo

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Ino

Tenten

Amaru

Sakuya Kaguya (OC)

Hotaru

Mei Terumi

Ruka

Michiru Terumi (OC)

Fem Rokubi (Seiko)

Takumi (OC)

Yukina (OC)

Sayuri (OC)

Kagura (OC)

Kiri (OC)

Sora (OC) (This is a female, not to be confused with the filler character)

Aki (OC)

Mao (OC)

Natsume (OC)

Kisara (OC)

Sune (OC)

Nekia (OC)

Kuroi (OC)

Kaomi (OC)

Hikari (OC)

Rozu (OC)

Fem Haku

Sayu Yuki (OC)

Suki Momochi (OC)

Tatsumi Momochi (OC)

Raikana Kurosuki (OC)

Emiko Kaguya (OC)

Tsunami

Hisame

Ajisai

Fiyo

Suiren

Fu

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Matsuri

Fem Gaara

Fem Ichibi (Izumi)

Temari

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Fem Yombi (Yuri)

Fem Gobi (Jina)

Karin

Ryuzetsu

Yugito

Samui

Ran

Fem Nibi (Naoko)

Fem Hachibi (Himika)

Kin

Tayuya

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Shizuka

Aphrodite (OC)

Artemis (OC)

Diana (OC)

Luna (Oc)

Isis (OC)

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Kasumi

Shion

Amayo

Serei (OC)

Emi

Sasami (OC)

Taki (OC)

Kotomi (OC)

Akari

Ryuka

Chazaro

Honoka

Konan


	2. Chapter 1b

Journey of Juubi

Chap 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Four long years have passed since Naruto met Yoko, Ryoko, and Bahu, and he had started taking his training very seriously. He had immediately confided in Hiruzen and Tsunade what he had learned. Both were skeptic at first, but gradually accepted it. He had quickly started his physical training, while Yoko taught him kage bunshins to help with his other training. Hiruzen and Tsunade had immediately gotten him started on chakra control exercises, and were shocked to see how fast Naruto caught on, and his use of kage bunshins to help speed up his training. The first year was spent entirely on chakra control and physical training. The second year Naruto learned how to throw and use kunai and shuriken, as well as starting him on using weapons. The third year was spent learning about his elemental affinities. Much to Hiruzen and Tsunade's utter shock, Naruto could use all five major affinities. Another thing that happened during the third year was Yoko and Bahu started him on fuinjutsu, while Ryoko helped him with medical ninjutsu. The fourth and final year was spent doing more advanced chakra control exercises, learning the Rasengan and Hirashin, utilizing his biju and sage chakra, and learning about some of his recently awakened kekkei genkais. Unfortunately, Naruto's relationship with his parents and Jiraiya never changed. In fact it only worsened, when Naruto overheard his parents quietly speaking.

FLASHBACK

Naruto was just finished reading an advanced elemental ninjutsu scroll, and decided it was time he would get a glass of water. Stepping out of his room, he quickly made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water, and finished it. He was about to head back to his room, when he heard talking. "Kushi-chan, I think we should think about having our daughters take over the clan heir positions" Minato said. "are you sure Mina-kun" Kushina asked? "I mean Tsunade isn't exactly thrilled we're adopting her clan into this" she said. "I know, but it'll work itself out" Minato said. "Mina-kun, you do know Naruto will be furious when he finds out" Kushina finished? Minato cringed, as he just now remembered his son. "Don't remind me, we will just explain to him he isn't going to be clan heir." "Sorry to say, but he isn't strong from what I know, but your right." "we make the announcement on their birthday in a few months."

END FLASHBACK

After learning of his clan heir status being denied, Naruto had approached his sisters and informed them of what was happening.

FLASHBACK

A few nights later, Naruto was fast asleep in his room, when he heard the door open. Naruto felt someone shake him awake. "Wake up brother" a feminine voice said. "WHO!" "WHAT!", "WHEN!", "WHERE!", "HOW!" , "WHY!" Naruto shot out the bed onto the ceiling, using his chakra to grip the surface. Looking down, he saw Natsuki, Naomi, and Narumi looking up at him, all three "trying not to burst into laughter. "DON'T EVER DO THAT!" Naruto said, as he put one hand to his racing heart.

"groan!"

"uh oh!"

With that Naruto lost his grip, and crashed onto the floor landing between his sisters. "Naruto, are you all right" Natsuki asked? "Peachy, if you mind a ten foot drop" Naruto said. "We were wondering if we could sleep here, since there's a really bad storm outside" Naomi said? "I don't mind" Naruto replied. "I actually wanted to tell you guys something anyway" Naruto said. "Apparently, Minato and Kushina see fit to have me removed as clan heir, and plan on giving you three that honor." "W-Wait, wouldn't that mean" Naomi asked scared of the answer? "Naruto will be banished forever from our clans" Natsuki said softly. ""B-But you're our big brother" Narumi said, tears in her eyes. "About that" Naruto said itching his head. "I recently found out a few nifty secrets: one of which is my DNA isn't close to yours. You see, I'm a direct descendent or reincarnation of Hagaromo Otsusuki, or as most commonly call him: the Rikudo Sennin." "I'm only your brother by name" Naruto said. "What our parents and Jiraiya don't know is that Kyuubi was able to regain her power once her soul was sealed within me." "Wait, does that mean we don't have any of her chakra" Naomi asked? "You all still carry the same portion of her chakra, but here's something to remember: do not become solely dependent on that for a power-up" Naruto said. "In fact you should learn things like fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, or bojutsu so you'll have something to fall back on" Naruto finished. "We'll keep your secret safe Naruto" Narumi said.

END FLASHBACK

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

It was finally the triplet's birthday, and Naruto woke up early to make his last minute preparations for his escape. All across Konoha the people were preparing for the Kyuubi festival.

TIMESKIP

Later that night, the party was in full swing. All of the clan heads, save Fugaku and Hiashi, were in attendance. There was also Hiruzen Sarutobi, both Jiraiya and Tsunade, Minato's two former students Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara, Kushina's three students Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, and Hana Inuzuka, Kushina's two former teammates: Mikoto Uchiha, and Hikari Hyuuga. Naruto stood off to the side, watching everything, when he felt a chakra signature at the upper level. Quietly sneaking away, he snuck upstairs to the highest point of the mansion, where Itachi was waiting. "Hello itachi, is your job finished" Naruto asked? "Yes, only Sasuke is left, and he's on his way to the hospital for trauma from my Tsukiyomi" Itachi said. "By the way, this is from both Shissui and myself" Itachi said handing Naruto a storage scroll. Unsealing the contents, Naruto was surprised to find several scrolls on various ninjutsu, and his own version of Anbu armor. "Thanks Itachi" Naruto said, as they departed.

KONOHA GATE

Once they reached the gate and were well on their way, Naruto made a ram seal.

"KAI!"

Konoha

All over the village, several short flashes ignited, before large explosions were rocking the area.

"BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!"

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

The loud explosion caught the attention of everyone present, as a sudden shockwave rocked the estate. Instantly, Minato went into Hokage mode.

"ANBU!" he shouted, as several masked shinobi appeared in front of their leader. "You are to find out what is going on, and report back ASAP" Minato said. "Attention everyone, the party is now officially over." "Thank you all for attending, and be safe going home" Minato said. Once the guests were gone, only Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Kushina remained standing. "Mina-kun, we're joining in as well" Kushina said. "You three are with me then" Minato said. Sending the girls to their room, and sealing them in, the four quickly headed for the Hokage Tower.

MEANWHILE

Once they left, Nono, Mikoto, Hikari, Nayori, Rin, Shizune, Yukimi, Hanare, and Tsunade raced like bats out of hell, trying to escape before the village was on lockdown.

NARUTO

Naruto and Itachi were patiently waiting at an inn on the outskirts of the border of Hi no kuni, when the others joined them.

HOKAGE OFFICE

Currently, Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya were glaring at a cowering Anbu. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING" a furious Minato shouted? "H-Hokage-sama, all we could recover was small pieces of paper bomb clusters" The anbu said. "They were all in placed in places where minimal damage would occur." "we found one cluster in the market district, another was found in the abandoned district, while another was located in the forest of death, and the last ones were found on the outskirts of the village." "Very well, your dismissed" Minato said, as the shinobi left. "Now what Mina-kun" Kushina asked? "We go home, and to sleep" Minato said exhausted. "We'll figure this all out tomorrow." With that the three left.

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

Early the next morning, Kushina was making her way to where she "thought" Naruto's room was. Knocking on the door, she received no answer. "Sochi, can I come in" Kushina asked? No response. She tried again, and got the same response. She tried pulling the doorknob, only to find it locked. Growling low in her throat, Kushina finally bum-rushed the door.

"BOOM!"

Once Kushina knocked open the door, she was assaulted with a extra large helping of dust. Coughing and hacking out all of the dust, Kushina finally looked around, and didn't see anything, save a completely brown room. "S-Sochi's not here" she whispered, as she didn't see anything. "Kushi-chan, what's going on" Minato asked? "S-Sochi isn't in here" Kushina said. "I-I was going to explain why his clan heir status was given to his sisters" Kushina said. For the next hour and a half, the two looked up and down every cranny, until they found a room in the forgotten sub-level. Upon entering, both were shocked to find Their three daughters curled up in a large bed. Each girl cuddled a cute fox plushie in their arms. "Is there something any of us can help you with hokage-sama" Natsuki asked blankly? Minato and Kushina visibly flinched under the girls' combined gazes. ""If you're looking for Naruto, then don't bother" Naomi said. "Naruto-san is long gone, and no longer your concern" Narumi finished. "You see Naruto told us he had already known about you giving away his birthrights, and told us" Natsuki said. "Don't think we haven't figured it out" Naomi said sneering. "You two and that baka Jiraiya have ruined this family, and that is unforgiveable, especially for an Uzumaki, isn't that right lady Uzumaki-Namikaze" Narumi venomously spat? "If anything, Naruto is stronger than all three of us, both individually and combined" Natsuki said, smirking deviously at the looks of pure shock on Minato and Kushina. Both looked like they could crap and wet themselves ten times over, as they were numb. "I think we broke them" Naomi said? "Hokage-sama, Lady Kushina, you should also know, due to adopting Tsunade baa-chan and the Senju into our clan, we found a few interesting things" Narumi said. "As of this moment, you both are no longer fit for your clan head status." "Furthermore, since you are no longer incharge of our training, we will train how Naruto taught us." "Oh and Hokage-sama, be prepared" Narumi said cryptically, as the triplets left two numb parents in their wake.

NARUTO & CO

Naruto and his small group were resting in the inn on the border of Hi no kuni. "What's the plan now Naruto" Tsunade asked, sipping on sake? "I was planning on heading west to see what lies in the western lands for the next few years" Naruto said. "First, we'll have to pass through Kirigakure" he said, as Mikoto, Nayori, and Hikari shivered. "We can leave in a few hours" Tsunade said, as everyone agreed.

TIMESKIP

KIRIGAKURE

The group slowly made their way through the misty mountain range, heading towards a small port on the other side. They were completely unaware of a figure watching them. "We should stop and take a quick breather" Naruto said, as the group nodded. Naruto broke away from the others, and found a small clearing. Walking deeper into the clearing, Naruto was alerted to a light rustling. Looking to the sound, he saw a girl his age with beautiful white hair and silver eyes looking at him. The girl lunged at him in a feral tackle, only for Naruto to dodge. Recovering quickly, the girl brought her fingers up to fire bone projectiles at Naruto. "WOW!" "HOLD IT!" Naruto dodged again, and looked carefully at the girl. She looked to be malnourished and haggard. Things got worse when two Kiri-nins appeared. "Brat, hand over the Kaguya, and maybe we'll let you live" one said. "Sorry, but she's with me" Naruto said, standing protectively in front of the girl. "They're with us too" Tsunade said, as she and the others appeared; only they weren't alone. "This is too good of an opportunity to pass" the second Kiri-nin said. "Mizukage-sama will reward us handsomely for bringing the Kaguya, but now we can bring him two Uchiha, a Hyuuga, and the last Senju." "I don't think so" Naruto said, drawing a fuinjutsu seal.

"Fuinjutsu" Paralysis Freeze!"

The two Kiri-nin suddenly found themselves completely paralyzed. "W-What did you do brat" the first Kiri-nin asked horrified?" "Simple, I merely used a special seal I made for freezing any human in a radius of five feet" Naruto said. "Don't worry, It only lasts twelve hours." "Oh wait, aren't there wolves and bears in this place?" Both Kiri-nin paled in fear hearing that. "See 'ya" Naruto said, as he turned to the Kaguya, extending his hand.

"Naruto"

"S-Sakuya Kaguya" she said tentatively shaking his hand.

End Chap 1

OC Bio:

Name: Natsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 8 in ch 1./18 onward

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Violet

Bio: Natsuki is the heavy hitter of the triplets. Calm and reserved, Natsuki prefers to not get involved with situations unless forced.

Attire: Natsuki wears a black and blue version of Minato's outfit

Name: Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 8 in ch1./18 onwards

Hair Color: Fiery Red

Eye Color: Blue

Bio: Naomi is the brains of the triplets. Quiet and reserved, Naomi analyzes the situation, and is on par with Shikamaru in terms of Intelligence, but has a more crafty and wily air.

Attire: Naomi wears a black and green version of Minato's outfit.

Name: Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 8 in ch 1./18 onward

Hair Color: Burnt Orange

Eye Color: One Blue, while the other is violet

Bio: Narumi is the "mad" member of the triplets. She is the vocal one of the group. She is a "super prankster."

Attire: Narumi wears a black and purple version of Minato's outfit

/

A/N: In the next few chapters, I'm planning for Naruto and co to pick up a special weapon, but I'm not sure what each should get. If you guys have any suggestions, please leave it in a comment, review, or PH.

(I will accept any type of Asian weapon.)

Weapon:

Name:

Abilities:

Design:

Thank you, and for your help, and I'll let the suggestions flow for the next 3-4 chapters.

Happy April fool's and do not fall for any pranks

Read & Review


End file.
